<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GNNT】初雪 by yuanzezeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307533">【GNNT】初雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye'>yuanzezeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*RPS请勿上升真人<br/>*植物图鉴PARO，离家出走学生狗X社会人挠<br/>*没什么逻辑看看就好<br/>*三轮车预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gnnt, 狗脱</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【GNNT】初雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>东京的初雪来的不是那么的早，片冈从打着暖黄灯光的便利店走出，冰冷的风几乎是瞬间就带走了室内的温度，他不自觉地呼了口气，眼角的余光却瞥到了那在他进去之前，就早已在那的人。似乎在那里已经很久了，即使有着屋檐的遮挡，外套和鞋面上也无法避免地飘上了雪粒，裸露在外握着手机的骨节分明的手也染上了红。是因为觉得不好意思吗，明明一墙之隔的地方更加温暖。少年注意到了片冈的目光，不满地咂舌，又往旁边挪了下。大概是把他当做了习惯于搭讪的奇怪大叔吧，片冈这时才发现，也许是少年那夹杂着青涩的凌厉气质过于分明，自己心里早已下意识地把他和流莺之间划出了界限。还是不要多管闲事为好。</p><p>还是不要多管闲事为好。</p><p>可是片冈还是绕了回去。明明都快要看到公寓的大门的他停下了脚步，向着来时的方向走了过去。他会不会已经走了？片冈不自觉地加快了脚步，直到在便利店旁看到那熟悉的身影，刚刚一直悬着的心才放了下来，他平复着急促的呼吸，走向了那处光源。</p><p>“要跟我回家吗？”</p><p>昏暗的路灯下，片冈和那位少年一前一后地走着。像是想起了什么，片冈突然停下了脚步，一直注意着他的少年及时收住了势，才没有撞到他的身上。袋中的罐装饮品随着片冈的转身发出了碰撞的声音，大概是他踟躇地过于明显，金发的少年索性替他开了这个口，“喂，大叔你不会是想要问名字吧？”才反应过来自己被划进约炮对象的片冈露出受到惊吓的眼神，呆愣在了原地，少年已经走出很长一段并停下脚步等待了，片冈才急急地追了上去，一边组织着措辞，慌乱地试图和他解释，眼神飘忽不敢直视对方的片冈，自然错过了也许是少年今天露出的第一个笑容。</p><p>“我叫岩田刚典。”</p><p>太狡猾了。片冈听着浴室淅淅沥沥的水声将手上洗净的碗碟摆放进橱柜，两个人一起去挑的马克杯盛放着牛奶摆在桌上。两人微妙又和谐的同居关系已经保持了一月有余，但还会持续多久呢，片冈不知道，或许岩田的离开会和他的出现一样，随心所欲。但是有人陪伴的感觉真的……所以将岩田挽留下来，更多的是为了满足自己的私心吧。还没来得及伤感，片冈的思绪就被浴室传来的响亮喊声打断了。</p><p>“Nao桑！帮我拿下内裤可以吗！拜托了！”岩田的声音就像他的外表一样活力十足，但片冈已经不愿意去细数在短短一个月内，帮某人拿换洗衣物的次数了。岩田的整洁人设在认识的第一个礼拜后破灭的七七八八，回想起岩田第一次全裸地穿过客厅，去他的房间穿上衣服时，还不忘和正看着电视的自己打个招呼，片冈沉默了。</p><p>“臭小子你不会自己记得吗！下次不帮你了！”<br/>
片冈一边念叨着一边把衣服放在浴室门口的架子上，转身准备继续去忙自己的事情，就听到一墙之隔的地方传来一声闷响。 “？！！刚酱没事吧！！”片冈拉开门看见的是氤氲的雾气中，岩田半趴在浴缸边缘笑嘻嘻地对他挥了挥手 “喂！”反应过来自己被耍了的片冈气呼呼地关上了门。</p><p>结束了带回家的文件，片冈松了口气，把电脑合上往后一靠。岩田拿了两罐啤酒晃荡着走到客厅，就看到片冈闭着眼睛，一副疲惫的样子，浅棕的发色在灯光下显得更加温柔无害。片冈是早就听到岩田啪塔啪塔的脚步声的了，脚步声在他的身后停下，然后是冰凉的带着水珠的金属以一种轻柔的，近乎要是错觉的力度贴碰着他的脸颊，如果没有片冈因为睁开眼看到一张脸悬在自己的正上方而发出的大叫，那应该会是一个唯美的场景了。“Nao桑胆子好小哦。”沙发一陷，岩田坐了过来，片冈接过了他递来的啤酒，身边的人还带着沐浴过后的热气和红晕，明明使用的是相同的浴液，但好像又是截然不同的，未擦干的水珠顺着他的发梢滴落在片冈的手背上，又滑落，最后没入了柔软的织物中。片冈偏过头去看，也许是因为岩田穿着居家的白T，也或许是他现在的表情过于无害，指着搞笑视频分享给片冈的样子也过于接近摇着尾巴的金毛，两人初遇时，岩田身上那股冷漠得近乎凛冽的气质早已消融的无影无踪。笑得太过火了，岩田整个人都倒了过来，湿漉漉的发蹭在片冈的脸上留下水渍，明明沙发的空间对于两个成年男性来说也绰绰有余，“怎么又不好好擦干。”或许是为了掩饰自己刚刚内心的那丝悸动，片冈的语气一下子有些重，轻咳了声，看岩田没有在意的样子才放下心来，对着凑过来的头顺手揉了把，才用他挂在颈间的毛巾给他擦了起来。真好…可是做着这些的片冈总是忍不住去想，这样的日常还会有多久呢。</p><p>“刚酱！生日快乐！牙白要来不及了！我先去上班了！下班会带蛋糕回来！”岩田把最后一点面包塞进嘴里，嘟哝着和片冈说着再见，话音还未落就听到砰的一声关门声。Nao桑今天是不是要迟到了，啊…那今天又会听到他碎碎念的抱怨了，大概会被上司训斥一顿吧，每次片冈这么垂头丧气地对着他，岩田总是觉得自己出现了幻视，面前的人好像某种有着毛茸茸大尾巴的小动物哦，啊啊…是小熊猫吧，那个介绍上写着猛兽却格外没有威慑力的动物。明明岩田对于每年的这个日子是抗拒的，一次次被簇拥着成为焦点也不是什么美好的体验，但他对于今晚还是充满了期待，不知道会是什么口味的蛋糕呢。</p><p>“抱歉！啊…对，我今晚会晚一点回来，实在不好意思，明明已经说好了的……嗯！刚酱先吃吧！”得到了对面肯定的答复，片冈才挂掉了电话，居酒屋还是那么的嘈杂，同事们开着老套的玩笑，不擅长拒绝的片冈被强硬地拉了过来，勉强的陪着笑脸。结束聚会的时间已经晚了，只是恰好能赶上末班电车的时间，预定好的蛋糕店也早已经关门，片冈只能勉强在便利店挑了块带回家，希望刚酱不会生气。</p><p>“刚酱——我回来啦！”酒精让片冈的思维变得有些迟钝，开门发现室内是一片黑暗，却也没有多想“诶，今天竟然不在打游戏？”碎碎念的音量不自觉地比以前大了不少，摸索着开了灯，岩田面无表情地坐在沙发上，好像是闭目养神的样子，看他进来也只是抬了抬眼。片冈没有察觉到微妙的气氛，只是急急地想把蛋糕往人面前送，不想脚下被地毯绊了个踉跄，被岩田顺势一拉就摔进了沙发。</p><p>有着柔软沙发的缓冲，片冈摔得不重，只是骤然的重心转移让本来酒后就不太清醒的脑袋有些不适，但他还是努力地想搞清楚现在的状况。“刚酱？”片冈迟钝地感觉到眼前的人与往常有些不同，伸手推搡了下。没有理会他的动作，岩田把他的手按在一旁，俯下了身，Nao桑的脸好烫……“诶？刚酱？”感受到冰凉的肌肤贴了上来，毛茸茸的发在颈边磨蹭，片冈慌了，被压制住的手猛烈挣扎了起来，但只是短暂的接触又分开，两人沉默地对视着，明明是这么近的距离，片冈却隐隐地感觉到，岩田又回到了初识那日的冷漠。“抱歉，是我冲动了。”没有任何的解释，只是丢下了简单的一句话，岩田起身回了自己的房间，留下片冈一人面对着空无一人的客厅。</p><p>今天也没有在家吃午饭吗。连续几天了，片冈出门前用保鲜膜包好放进冰箱的食物依旧保持着最初的样子。而他和岩田的关系也降到了冰点，不是晚归就是在他之前躲进了自己的房间。片冈对那晚还有着依稀的记忆，他还记得起岩田把他压制在沙发上的样子，对那暗潮汹涌的气氛背后的涵义，他也心知肚明，但是合适吗?这几个月的朝夕相处下来，要说对这少年没有过那方面的心思，那纯属骗人骗己，但是……对一个小了这么多的孩子动心，片冈苦笑着摇摇头，这也错的太厉害了。</p><p>冷静一下，或许对彼此都好。</p><p>片冈以为他是不会在意的，直到他直面了岩田与别人的亲吻。</p><p>楼道昏暗的灯管发出滋滋的响声，提醒着片冈是更换的时候了，但他早已失去了思考的能力，只剩下了机械的动作。他是不是做错了？片冈打开电视漫无目的地调着台，可眼前总是挥之不去地出现他经过时岩田那不含感情的一瞥，明明他怀中的少年早已动了情的样子，他却还是那样的游刃有余。熟悉的开门声响起，片冈忍不住抬头去看，又觉得自己的表情过于急切。</p><p>“刚酱…”<br/>
“我不会带人回来的。”岩田直接打断了他还未说出口的话，被噎了一下的片冈一下子不知道怎么开口，只能愣愣地站在原地。岩田又看了他一眼，就准备进自己的房间。片冈下意识地追上去握住了他的手腕，潜意识里一直有个声音告诉他，现在再不说些什么，可能永远就错过了。“我喜欢你。”短短的几个字节早已成了他心里的负担，和着对自己的告诫一起，满溢在唇边，却怎么也说不出口，明明有过那么多次机会，自己却偏偏挑了这么尴尬的时机，片冈低着头不敢去看他的表情，伸出的手也僵在了空中。面前却传来一阵轻笑，“我等Nao桑这句话很久了。”岩田顺着反握住了片冈的手，偏过头加上了句，“那我就不客气了。”</p><p>安静的室内传来呜咽似的呻吟，明明是还带着寒意的早春，两人却出了一身薄汗，被子早不知道被踹到了哪个角落。觉得自己的声音过于羞耻的片冈抿着嘴唇扭过头，打定了不出声的主意，遮住眼睛的手臂被岩田按在了一旁，只能垂下眼帘不和他对视，身体却不自觉迎合了上去。“Nao桑…”岩田吮吻着他的颈侧，像是在标记自己的主权似的在片冈的身上留下暧昧的齿痕，饱满的胸肌被握着揉弄，带着茧的手指捏着胸前挺立的小点揉搓，又被夹在齿间轻轻的拉扯吮吸，陌生的快感顺着脊椎一路往上，过电似的刺激着片冈的神经，像在云端漂浮找不到落点，只能挺着胸迎接他的亲吻。岩田温柔的询问着片冈是否可以承受，下身却更用力地挺进那温暖的密处，最为敏感的那点仅仅是被蹭过就能让片冈弹起腰颤抖着发出泣音，岩田却盯准了那处碾磨。片冈被操得失去了思考的能力，只能毫无意义地伸手试图把他推开，修剪的干净的指甲嵌入岩田精壮的胳膊，还未等岩田伸手安抚，就淅淅沥沥地射在了他的小腹。还未等他从高潮中缓神，就被岩田搂着腰翻了过去，承受起了下一轮顶弄。</p><p>“花开了。”“嗯？”</p><p>纷繁的花瓣被风卷起，吹落在阳台上，餍足后的岩田只是抬眼看了下，又拽着准备起身的片冈倒回了床里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>